love, trust, and so much more
by fataldeath
Summary: Wendy stayed with peter.....need i say more?
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first attempt at a Peter Pan fic so I hope you all like it  
and please Review.  
  
Summery: Ok we all know that Peter took Wendy to Never land. Well what if she chose not to go home and stayed there with Peter like he asked her to do. What adventures could they get into. Tinker bell has ran away because of Wendy staying and the lost boys have gone somewhere too, only to stop by every now and then for some fun.  
  
****************************Chapter One***********************************************  
  
Wendy sat in her chair at the hideout and tended to the sewing that needed to be done while she waited on dinner to get done, getting up to check it every now and then. At one point Wendy got up to check it and noticed it was getting rather dark out and the thought occurred to her that Peter should have been back a long time ago because he was always back before dark unless hook got to him. She decided not to worry to much as she began to hum softly to herself while stirring the stew. She was so intent on cooking and humming that she didn't notice the figure that flew in and sat at a chair at the table.  
  
Peter smirked as he watched Wendy and listened to her hum, he liked when she would hum and sing songs when she thought no one was listening, but she didn't know how many times he had heard her sing her songs. He closed his eye's and folded his arms over his chest leaning his head back, but winced as pain shot through his whole body, then there was a sharp intake of breath as he did so which Wendy heard. Turning around she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back as best he could from being in pain but beings it was dark in the room she couldn't see how much pain he really was in.  
  
"What are you up to Wendy?" He asked as he looked at her curious as to what she was making that smelled so good. "I'm making dinner." She said still smiling. "Where have you been?" She walked over to him. He uncrossed his arms and held them open for her, at that she sat down on his lap, and he then folded his arms around her. "Well Hook caused some trouble so I had to fight him off." He winced again and this time she saw it. "Well what happened I mean are you hurt?" she mentally slapped her self, of course he was hurt or he wouldn't have winced when he moved. "What am I saying of course your hurt." "How bad is it?" She got that worried look on her face like she always did when something happened. "I wouldn't worry to much about it, it isn't all that bad." He tried to smile but failed miserably because of the pain. Wendy put her arms around his neck and hugged him, and he buried his face in her neck. She was to busy being worried about him to see the mischievous smile on his face. He kissed her on the neck which was a surprise to her since he never did that before. She pulled away and looked at him. He looked back still with that smile on his face that always made her smile to. She couldn't get mad at him when he smiled like that for some reason, although she knew that where she came from it was wrong, but then she didn't care. She simply smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. He yawned being very tired and rested his head on her shoulder again. At this she got up and helped him up as well making there way to his room she helped him into bed and covered him up, she would forget about dinner for tonight and worry about it tomorrow, as she turned to leave though he stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Wendy?" She turned around looking down at him. "Yes?" "Can't you stay with me?" "Please." "Peter you know I can't, it wouldn't be right." He looked at her with pleading eye's. "Please Wendy?" "I hate having those awful dreams, Please." "Well alright I guess." She tucked him in and lied down next to him, cradling him in her arms, she smiled and slowly fell asleep. He lied awake shifting in her arms once or twice before falling asleep himself sleeping peacefully with no nightmares. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sorry the first chapter was so short I'll make this one longer for you ^.^ Summery: We all know Peter took Wendy to Never land, well what if she stayed with him instead of leaving like he asked her to do. Tinker bell got mad and left and the lost boy's got their own home's in Never land but they stop in every once in a while for fun. So it's just Wendy and Peter ^.^  
{This is based on the movie] [Thanks to those who reviewed}  
  
*********************************Chapter Two****************************************  
  
Wendy woke before Peter the next morning, but she couldn't get up because she was still holding Peter in her arms, who was resting against her, sleeping peacefully with good dreams instead of nightmares. She simply smiled and held him, rubbing his back lightly while he slept, she knew it was unlady like but she didn't care at the minute, and she began to wonder why London had to be so proper in life. Then she figured since they were not in London then that she didn't care anymore and she decided not to go by the rules anymore.  
  
After awhile Wendy decided she had to get up and stretch so she could begin the work that needed to be tended to. Sitting up trying carefully not to wake Peter she stood up stretched and headed for the door so she could go out side and call the lost boy's beings today was spring cleaning day she would need some help. When she reached the door though Peter shifted in his bed and looked at her with sleepy eyes "where are you going?" "Just out to get started with spring cleaning that's all." She smiled to reassure him that that's what she was doing. He sat up and tried to get up but was still in pain from last night battle with Hook. Seeing this she walked over to him and laid him back down. "You shouldn't get up." "You'll only hurt your self more if you try." She smiled and put her hand on his arm. "Rest for today there isn't much you can do to Hook if you're injured." "As you wish." He said as he laid back down closing his eyes Wendy sat with him till he went back to sleep and when he did she smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out to get the lost boy's to come help her with the Spring-cleaning.  
  
When they arrived they started cleaning right away helping Wendy with various things as she cleaned. She began to think about Peter as she dusted off things through out the hideout. Nibs wondered up to her and asked "Wendy what are you thinking about?" She looked down at him and smiled. "It's nothing Nibs." "You're thinking about Peter aren't you Wendy?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yes I'm thinking about Peter." "Wendy?" Nibs looked up at her. "Do you think that maybe you might.. Love Peter?" Wendy smiled and kneeled down. "Nibs I can't think that I'am because I already know that I'am." Nibs simply just smiled a walked away, but then turned around. "Wendy?" "Yes Nibs?" "I think you should tell him." At that he turned and walked away. She thought for a moment. "You know what Nibs I should and I'm going to." She said to herself as she began to dust some more.  
  
After awhile everything had been cleaned up spotless as Wendy said good bye to the boys and watched them one by one leave. Nibs came up to Wendy before walking out. "Wendy remember to tell him." "I'll tell him." She smiled and said goodbye to him as he left. She then stretched again and headed in to check on Peter. She walked back opened the door to his room, and that's when she heard the tossing and turning he was doing. She ran over and gently shook him awake. "Peter wake up it's ok come on wake up." He opened his eyes and sat straight up, turning to Wendy, he started to cry which surprised her because it was something he never did and if he did, never in front of her. She simply cradled him in her arms again till he was calmed down. "Can you tell me about the dream?" He looked up at her. "I think so." He replayed the dream in his head and then began to tell her about it. "See Hook came again and this time he took you and everyone else away, and when I tried to save you he.. well he killed you and then you left me." "Then after he killed you he killed everyone else too and I was left alone, and then something else happened something terrible but I can't remember what it was." He began to pout again with those innocent eye's on her. "The bad part is Wendy, you left me." He said still pouting. She took him into her arms again and started to hum another song.  
  
After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at her. "Wendy?" She looked at him. "Yes?" "You wouldn't really leave me would you?" She smiled. "Of course not I'll stay here forever just like I said I would." He looked glad to hear that. "But what if Hook gets you like in the dream." Now he looked curious. She couldn't help but smile so she did. "I don't want Hook to get you Wendy, because you're mine and I don't want anything to happen to you." She kept the smile on her face. "Silly little boy, I know I'm yours and yours I shall remain till the end of eternity." "I won't leave you I promise, because I love you so I couldn't. Upon hearing this he looked at her. "Do you mean that?" "Yes I meant every word of it." "Now lie back down and get some more rest for me please." He did as she told him to do. "Wendy?" She looked at him. "Yes?" "Will you stay with me again?" "Please." He had that look in his eyes again, the one she couldn't turn down. "I guess so." She walked over a laid down, making sure that he was comfortable, he rested against her again, cradled in her arms. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Hello everyone!! ^.^ I'm really sorry it took so long to update this but I got wrapped up in other stuff the past couple days with school and things but I'm finally able to make chapter three of my story. Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep them coming. Ok a little note before I begin, I have to thank my friend steph for the poems she lent me for this chapter. I own none of the poems posted in this chapter they all belong to her and she said I could use them so Thanks Steph!!  
  
*********************************Chapter Three*****************************************  
  
This time when Peter woke up before Wendy did and smiled down at her before getting up, now feeling much better and hardly any pain at all. He walked outside and took in some fresh air before heading off into the forest to gather the boy's to play. He knew Wendy would worry when she woke up to find him gone but he figured that she would know he was just out playing with the boys. Wendy woke up an hour or two after Peter left and realized he wasn't there. "Oh now where did that boy get to?" "I hope he's ok." She got up and walked outside just as he had, and headed out to the mermaid lagoon to gather some things she could use around the hideout, then headed back inside the hideout leaving the door open as to let the air in.  
  
Peter made it to where the lost boys lived now but when he got there the place was a mess, things were everywhere. He landed and walked around wondering what happened before he got there. He walked into their hideout and found that things were messed up inside as well as out, and that when he got the feeling that Wendy was in trouble. He left quickly and flew back to the hideout as fast as he possibly could in hopes that she was still all right. When he got there however, She was not there. There was no mess but Peter did find a note:  
  
Pan,  
I've taken you're friends, and times running out.  
I suggest if you want to save them you'll be here.  
I'm giving you five minutes, other wise you're worst fear will come true.  
You will be alone. The clocks ticking and I'm very impatient so maybe  
I'll kill them sooner if I get bored enough.  
  
Hook  
  
Peter ran for the door, but tripped over something halfway there. He got up and turned around seeing a book on the floor he picked it up and opened it, thinking it was one of Wendy's storybooks, but when he opened it it wasn't stories he found it was poems. He looked through some of them and stopped when he found one that was talking about him.  
  
Now and in the future  
  
When I see you,  
My face gets red,  
Feels like it's on fire,  
Hoping we have a good future,  
Hoping we get together,  
Seeing you and I,  
Being happy and caring,  
Sharing laughs and smiles,  
For now and in the future.  
  
Peter started to cry, as he threw the book to the side, and ran out heading for the Jolly Roger ship. Upon reaching it, he snuck onboard and hoped that he still had time to save them. He stayed well hidden watching and waiting for the right moment to move. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. He watched as Hook looked at Wendy then the lost boy's and back again.  
  
Hook walked up to Wendy and smiled. "Well dear any last words before you die?" Wendy looked at him. "Yes just a few." "You won't get the chance to kill us Hook, because Peter will come to save us." Hook stopped smiling and put the end of his hook up to her throat. "Watch you're mouth you brat." "Why do you think he will come to save you?" Wendy thought for a moment then spoke. "He'll come because he loves me, that's why." Hook laughed. "You stupid little girl." "Pan doesn't love anyone, He's a free spirit remember I has no feelings for you." At hearing this Peter jumped out of his hiding spot and flew around above Hook. "You're wrong Hook." "I do have feelings for Wendy." Hooks smile dropped again, and he grabbed Wendy by the arm, holding his hook to her throat. "Boys!! They walk the plank now!!" Hook ordered his men to make the lost boy's walk the plank, and one by one the fell into the water, trying to swim to shore before drowning. Hook kept Wendy with him, and held a sword to her throat now instead of his hook. "Pan!!" Now that I know you're little secret, if you don't land right now she'll die." Peter began to remember that in his dream everything went like this, but he couldn't land he couldn't let hook capture him. "I can't land Hook." "Well the I guess the girl die's." Peter didn't know what to do. "Wait." "alright I'll land." Peter landed on his feet, and after doing so Hook smiled. "Stupid boy you know I never keep my word." He tightened his grip on Wendy and raised the sword even more pressing it to her skin now.  
  
Peter remembered that in his dream this is what happened and worst of all Wendy died. But he couldn't let that happen now. "Wendy remember what you told me?" "You said you would never leave me alone." Wendy looked up at him. "Yes I remember and I'll keep my promise." Hook got fed up with it and held her tighter. "Enough talk!" "I'll kill you know." Hook pressed the sword harder at Wendy's throat. Before he could cut her though something strange happened and Hook's sword began to glow a bright yellow, as it floated out in front of him it began to chase him around. He was being chased by his own sword. Peter and Wendy looked at each other and wondered what was going on, but that's when Tink flew up out of nowhere smiling to herself for what she had done. Wendy ran over and stood with Peter. They watched Hook get poked a few times with his own sword and then began to fly back to their hideout. Wendy knew the lost boys were ok because she saw them heading home along with tink. Reaching the hideout they walked in and spent most of the night cleaning things that Wendy didn't get done that day because she was kidnapped. While they worked Peter told her about the book he found with the poems in it. "So you read that one then?" Peter looked at her and smiled. "Yes." Wendy smiled, then yawned. "I think we should go to bed now it's very late and I'm very tired." "Yes I think you're right, I'm tired too." Wendy smiled, then walked over and kissed him on the cheek before turning and heading for her room. "Wait." Peter grabbed her arm. "I'm not gonna risk losing you again." "I mean Hook didn't look to happy so who knows when he'll try again." "Ok lets go then." She followed him back to his room and made sure he was comfortable before she lay down too. Peter rested his head on her shoulder and once again they fell asleep in each other's arms. But before falling asleep they both thought the same thing: Hook could never get between them no matter how hard he tried. They both had promises to keep and they intended on keeping them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ok that's the end of chapter three. I know this chapter wasn't the greatest but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. Please review. Thanks. ^.^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Ok I'm sorry it took me so long to update this but I got busy with other  
things again. I should start updating sooner in a few days once I get caught up in other  
things. After this chapter I'm not sure when I'll be updating again but I'll try to make it as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.  
Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep updating.  
  
*********************************Chapter Four**************************************  
  
The next morning Peter woke up before anyone else, and was very careful not to wake anyone else up. He smiled down at Wendy and then went outside to gather the boy's for the day's adventure. Peter new when Wendy woke up she would, at first worry but she would also know he was safe and not out fighting hook. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but he knew that she would know he was safe, and just to be sure he left a note, which read..  
  
Dearest Wendy,  
I've gone to get the boy's  
To have another adventure, don't worry I won't  
Fight with Hook unless he starts something first.  
  
With Love,  
  
Peter  
  
After leaving the note Peter headed out the door, and went in search of the Lost Boy's. Wendy woke up and hour or two later and walked out of the room. She saw the note on the table and read it, then smiled and looked at Tink. "Morning Tinker Bell." Tinker Bell smiled and said hello back in her tiny voice which sounded so much like bells. "So Peter is off again on another adventure." "That silly little boy." Tinker Bell smiled. "Say Tinker Bell, could you do me a favor?" Tinker Bell looked at Wendy and shook her head yes. "Would you go find them and keep a watchful eye on them for me?" "I don't mean to sound nosy but I want to know there safe." Tinker Bell flew out of the home under the ground and went in search of Peter. Little did Wendy know that Peter could not find the lost boys and so he returned home, but stayed hidden till Tinker Bell left.  
  
Once Tinker Bell left Wendy started the day's chores. She turned around to pick something up that she dropped and when she turned back around Peter was sitting in his chair. Wendy was startled and jumped a bit. "I thought you were going to find the lost boys for an adventure." "Sorry if I startled you, I was going to find them but I couldn't." "It's not fair either I so wanted to have an adventure today." Peter pouted some, and Wendy smiled at his childish features. "Peter how do you manage to move from place to place as fast as you do?" Peter simply smiled. "I fly, remember silly?" "Oh yes of course." Peter raised an eyebrow, and got an idea. "Perhaps, since I can not find the lost boys I will go find Hook and torment him some." At hearing this Wendy turned around. "You will not." Peter looked at her. "Well why won't I?" "Because I said you can't." Peter stood up and crossed his arms. "And who are you to say what I can and can't do?" Wendy walked up to him. "Well I don't know, but I say you will not go pick a fight with Hook, and I met it." "Did you really?" Peter grinned. "Yes I did, little boy." With that she poked him in the shoulder hard enough to knock him back down into the chair. She then sat on him. "Well I guess you can't move now can you?" Peter grinned again. "What are you going to do if I do go after Hook?" "Well I'll." Wendy didn't finish because she kissed him. Peter didn't pull away, he simply kissed her back...  
  
A/N: ok finally this is updated, hope you like it. I'm sorry it's so short, but I've had strep throat for a couple days now and I'm frightfully tired. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Keep reviewing please. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hello peoples. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I got busy with schoolwork and things. Now that I've got all that taken care of though I can write more often. Well I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
-------------------------------------------------Chapter Five--------------- --------------------------------------  
  
After a few minutes of silence between Wendy and Peter she got up and went back to working. Peter simply sat there and watched for a bit. "I still don't see why I can't go pick on hook." Peter pouted. Wendy looked at him. "You can't because it is to dangerous for you to go alone, if you could have found the lost boys I wouldn't have minded but you will not go alone." Wendy said. "Fine, fine I won't go alone I promise." Peter said. As the two of them carried on this conversation they heard voices coming from outside. It sounded like that lost boys. Peter and Wendy both went to the window and looked out, and sure enough the lost boys were walking up to the tree house talking away the whole time.  
  
Upon getting inside they had lunch and then talked for a bit. "Where have all of you been all day?" asked Peter. "We were out playing, and swimming with the mermaids." One of the lost boys said. "Well I've been looking for all of you all day and you were nowhere to be found." Peter stated. "But now that you're here how about an adventure before dinner?" Peter asked. All the lost boys shook their heads. Peter looked to Wendy. "Now can I go have fun picking on hook?" Peter asked. Wendy thought for a moment then shook her head yes. "Yes you can go have your adventure, but do be careful, if any one of you come back hurt you get the medicine understand?" Wendy said. They all shook their heads and headed out the door.  
  
Once they were gone Wendy finished with her chores and headed over to the book shelf picking up her book from the bottom shelf she sat at the table and began to draw pictures and write stories to go with them. She always worried about the boy's and always would, because she knew they were never really safe from hook..  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please read and review. Thanks! 


End file.
